Halloween
by Zuziefluzie
Summary: Fluff with the suggestion of pumpkin gore.


HALLOWEEN

_**a/n one shot of Luke and Reid . Lots of fluff - maybe rated T. This is what I'd like to be watching on my T.V.**_

Luke and Reid were lounging on the couch watching the Giants beat up on The Texas Rangers during The World Series.

_"I should have taken you up on that little wager you wanted to make on The Rangers, Reid. Looks like things in Texas might be bigger, but not all that much better."_

_"It's only the second game Luke. Wait for when they have home field advantage. Besides, you're just still upset that neither the Cubs nor the Cards made it in to the playoffs this year"_

_"Well the Cubbies are always a long shot, but I really thought the Cards had a better chance. They just totally fell apart after the all-star break..."_

Luke's cell started to buzz on the kitchen counter and Reid got up to get it for him.

_"Says it's Dad/Farm" _Reid tossed him the phone, before opening the fridge to grab a beer.

_"Hey Dad, what's up" _Luke said into his i-phone.

_"It's not Dad, Luke, it's me Ethan."_

_"Hey buddy, what's going on? Are you watching The World Series with Dad?"_

_"Nah, we've been out picking pumpkins. He wants me to ask you how many you and Reid are going to carve?"_

_"Good question. We haven't really talked about it yet" _ Luke said. _"Tell him at least 2 large ones, OK. And if we want more I'll call him back."_

_" Okay, I'll tell him. Tell Reid I can't wait to see his pumpkin. I bet it's going to be way cool. Much better than Parker's!"_

_"Me too"_ said Luke, "_me too._ _Love ya bud. See you this weekend"_

_"I love you too"_ Ethan said as he hung up the phone. Luke could already hear him screaming to their Dad in the background_ "Luke says 2 really big ones..."_

Luke was laughing as he hit end.

Reid looked at him with one eyebrow arched and said, _"Do I even want to know?"_

_"That was Ethan wanting to know how many pumpkins we're good for."_

_"I assume we're talking about Grandma Emma's pies?"_

Luke chuckled as he said,_ " Goofy man, contrary to you're popular belief not everything is about food."_

_"Yeah, well if it involves your grandmother it should be."_ Reid shot back.

"_Reid, your appetite for Grandma's cooking, is almost becoming as big a family scandal as how many times my parents have been married. Any one would think you'd never been fed before!"_

_"Luke believe me, I'm not sure I had, until I tasted her pot roast. I realize now that life is far to short to eat frozen dinners."_ Reid raised his fist in the symbol of victory and said, _"Long live the homemade meal!"_

Luke shook his head and said, _"Well unfortunately for you, we're not talking about food. Although there will be chili. Ethan wanted to know how many pumpkins we'd be carving."_

_"What? Tell me your not serious are you?" _ Reid plopped back down in his usual spot on the couch.

_"Yes, actually, it's an old Snyder Family tradition. All the parents and kids get together to carve their pumpkins for Halloween and each age group gets a prize for the best pumpkin."_

_"Really, you're telling me that your parents are going to let Natalie and Ethan hack into a gourd with sharp objects? And does some one get a prize for the least amount of blood? Or let me guess, that's why you want me there, so you won't have to take anyone to the E.R.?"_

_"No, you idiot. The kids don't actually get to carve the pumpkins. They clean out all the guts and then draw the faces they want on them. Their parents do all the cutting out. God ,Reid, didn't you ever do any of this when you were a kid?"_

_"Halloween wasn't that big of a deal for me as a child, Luke. I think my parents may have taken me trick-or-treating once or twice."_

_"Are you trying to say you've never carved a pumpkin before Doctor?" _Luke commented, trying to hide the huge grin on his face.

Reid scowled. _"Don't make to much out of it. After all, I do make my living cracking into people's sculls..."_

_"Yeah, but somehow I think pumpkins are more enjoyable. Besides, when we're finished, the little kids go to bed, and every one else watches The Rocky Horror Picture Show in the barn. Uncle Jack and Aunt Carly do a mean Time Warp. Even my Mom gets into it. She makes the apple cider. If you're nice to her she'll show you where the rum to spike it is hidden."_

_"Sounds like a blast." _ At the mention of Rocky Horror the thought of Luke in fishnets flashed through Reid's brain. _" I think I'm on call this weekend."_

_"No you're not. You were just on call this last weekend." _ Luke started running his finger over Reid's upper thigh.

_"And you think I should participate in this activity why?" _ Reid said, letting himself take a deep breath.

_"Because, it'll be fun. The kids can't wait to see you do __**surgery**__ on a pumpkin. Ethan and Natalie are sure you'll be able to beat Parker. They're tired of hearing from Faith how wonderful he is!"_ Luke had moved from Reid's thigh to un-tucking his shirt from his waist band.

_"Great just set me up for a fall Snyder. If I do a really lousy job, your brother and sister will hate me." _Reid could feel his shirt buttons giving way.

_"I have complete and total faith in your capabilities Doctor"_ Luke whispered as he leaned in to nibble on Reid's neck.

Reid moaned as he let Luke take control of his body.

The next morning Luke woke to the sound of Reid in the shower. It took him a minute to focus in on the fact that he was singing and then another minute to realize what it was.

_"It's just a jump to the left_

_And a step to the right..."_


End file.
